


Fallen For You

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Laurens is head over heels (literally), M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, lafayette is the wing man, life alert pick up lines, ski club, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a ski trip, John Laurens meets a dark haired stranger that he can't get out of his head. Unfortunately, he's just as bad at skiing as he is at flirting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on some real events- shoutout to my friends for living exciting lives  
> Ok I'm not sure how well known life alert is to everyone but basically it's this thing old people wear that has a button you press to get help if you're hurt or something and all the commercials are like "Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"  
> I think it's pretty well known but ya never know

"Hey, Laurens! Hurry it up, will you? I'd like to at least get a few runs in before, like, summer?" Lafayette's impatient voice cut through the rows of lockers. 

"Shut up, Laf. I can't find my glove!" John sighed and leaned further into the locker he and Laf shared. Boy, the two of them were slobs. Extraneous hats, broken goggles, and old woolen socks littered the cramped interior, but there was no sign of his missing glove.

"Um- hey?"

John rummaged through a promising looking drawstring bag, but it turned out to be filled only with granola bar wrappers. He could have sworn his glove was in here somewhere.

"Excuse me?"

John decided this was a wakeup call for him and Lafayette. Starting today, they were going to be organized, they were going to start watching HGTV, going to end their slavish ways—

"Hey!" John felt a tap on his shoulder. Swinging the locker door shut, he looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life. 

John was immediately speechless. Handsome men typically had this affect on him, and boy oh boy was this stranger attractive. With his cheeks pink from the cold, and snowflakes still resting on his dark hair and lashes, framing his bright, intelligent eyes, John thought he might become permanently mute. 

"Sorry to bother you, but can I get past?"

The stranger gestured to John's mess of skis and bags blocking the narrow hallway, but John's mind was miles away. That voice- silky smooth, and warm, like a mug of his favorite hot chocolate, yet with an edge, as if at any moment it could slip in to a low growl. Suddenly he was desperately wishing to hear more from that voice, to hear his name slip from those pink wind chapped lips—

"Uh, are you okay, man?"

John blinked. "Oh! Um, yeah, here-sorry about the mess—" 

"It's alright," the stranger said with an easy smile, and moved to brush past him. John sucked in a breath as the man moved past, close enough to feel his warmth, to catch a whiff of his woody scent, like fresh pine needles and oh god John had never known how damn intoxicating the smell of a Christmas tree could be-

"John! What the heck are you doing man? Did you find your glove? Why're you just standing there, making that face?"

In a daze, John slowly turned his head to face his friend. 

"Glove..."

He rubbed his hands together, wondered absently about how the Locker Man's hands would feel caressing his face- running through his hair- brushing against his lips-

"Oh, dear god. I can't believe it. You've done it again, haven't you? Gone and fallen for the first pretty boy of the day that you see. Laurens, what do I always tell you? You can't keep falling in love at first sight, man, you know nothing about him, or his personality, or anything- Hey! Get back here!"

"Hurry up, Laf! I think I saw him head towards the triple lift!"

Lafayette shook his head indignantly. The nerve, to tell Lafayette to hurry up, when it was a widely accepted fact that Mr. Laurens never moved any faster than the speed of an elderly turtle, unless of course he was chasing one of his thousands of crushes. Then that boy transformed into the most dedicated hyena known to man, albeit the shyest- Laf could count on his fingers the number of successful conversations the poor kid had had with members of his same gender. He chuckled and started after his best friend. At the speed John was moving, this new boy must've been something really special. 

John tracked Hot Locker Man to the lift, and let a few empty seats go by before jumping onto one with Laf. The whole ride, Laf badgered him for details, but John proved to be unskilled in giving descriptions. Apparently saying that the man looked like an angel wasn't good enough for Lafayette. As they disembarked, John anxiously searched for the Locker Man. When he found him, his elation was wiped away as quickly as it came.

"Laf-" he gripped his friend's arm tightly. "Laf, he's heading down a black diamond."

John's mind was thrown into a frenzy. Safety, or taking a risk? Staying alive, or true love? Despite skiing for 2 years, John still preferred not to venture past the green trails. Looking down the sheer mountain face, the sun glinting menacingly off of patches of ice, he felt nothing but unadulterated panic. He had to act fast. With each passing moment, his true love skied farther and farther away. 

"You can do it, man. I believe in you."

"Okay," John's throat felt dry. "Okay, I can do this. I can do this."

Laf clapped him on the back. "Go get him, tiger."

John barely had time to roll his eyes before Lafayette's friendly touch sent him soaring down the mountain. He could do this. He could do this. Hey, this wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of fun. John had never gone so fast in his life. He felt like an eagle, cutting through the air with such grace, such power, such speed-

"LAURENS!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Laf’s panicked voice came too late to warn him of the jump rapidly approaching. Belatedly, he tried to stop, to turn, but before he knew it he was soaring through the air, the icy air forcing itself down his throat like a knife, until

CRASH!

He tumbled head over heels through the snow, vaguely aware that one of his skis had popped off some time on his descent. Finally, he came to a stop at the base of the mountain, rolling directly into the feet of-

"Dude! Are you okay?"

Dear god, thought John. It's either an actual divine angel or Hot Locker Man himself. Maybe both, he thought deliriously. The man's concerned face staring over him swam in and out of his vision, multiplying with each passing moment.

"Are you hurt? Can you stand?"

He tried to clear his focus, and became aware of the raging headache pounding in his temple. Think, John. He's talking to you! Say something!

"I..."

"Yes? Should I call an ambulance? I think I should call an ambulance."

John wasn't listening. He'd just figured out the perfect thing to say.

"Help, I've fallen for you, and I definitely can't get up!" he croaked, before promptly passing out. 

It had been a week since John's concussion, and it still hurt his head to think about the accident, as well as what he'd said. From what he could gather from Lafayette and others, he'd had either the funniest or worst fall anyone had ever seen before rolling down the hill to land at the feet of a certain Alexander Hamilton, and then proceeded to murmur the cheesiest pick up line on the face of the earth before fainting.

Fortunately, Alex hadn't been scared off and had accompanied John to the hospital in the ambulance, and even stayed to check on him even after it was clear that John wouldn't be waking up for a while. It sent thrilled shivers down his spine to think of Alex being there with him, watching him, protecting him. But less exciting was the fact that as long as he'd been awake and resting at his apartment, Alex hadn't stopped by once. He supposed he had no reason to feel this disappointed. He'd barely even spoken to the man, and one of those times was in a concussion induced delirium. Yet he'd still hoped, and with that hope came the corresponding crushing disappointment when his fantasies weren't realized. 

John sat on the couch, wallowing in self pity and holding an ice pack to his head. A knock at the door brought him out of his trance. He dared a brief hope that it could be...him. Quickly, he tried to quash the bright feeling swelling in his chest. He couldn't deal with another disappointment. Flitting across the room, he swung open the door to reveal-

"Alexander Hamilton?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Furiously and silently, he cursed his boy crazed brain that seemed to turn to mush in the presence of anyone even vaguely attractive. Just what he needed, to act like an over eager stalker in front of his new crush. He wished he could return to the hospital and ask them to put him back into a coma. 

"John Laurens?" 

Alex's light tone and buoyant smile lifted John's heart. He tried not to dwell on how perfect his name sounded coming from Alexander's lips. He dared a hope that maybe Alex didn't hate him after all, that maybe the horrible pick up line hadn't thrown away his shot. 

"The one and only," he managed. 

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. The doctor told me to leave you alone to rest for at least a week, but I figured if that were me I'd be super bored by now."

"Ha. You were right." 

"And I brought you this." Alex held out a strange necklace with a clunky, plastic box emblazoned with a red cross hanging at the end. "A Life Alert. Because the next time you fall, I might not be there to help you up." 

John snorted. Alex took his hand and pressed the Life Alert into his palm, delicately wrapping each of John's fingers around the plastic as if it were a precious stone. Did Alexander know how good it felt, the warmth of his hands melting John's icy fingers? Did he too feel the urge to never let go? 

"Unless..." John's breathing hitched as Alex's voice dropped to a low whisper, their hands still seemingly fused together. "Unless you'd rather keep me around. You know, just in case. We don't want you passing out again."

John grinned, and grabbed Alexander's other hand. "Why don't you come inside?"


End file.
